


Rock Your Heart

by AwkwardBento



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, M/M, aot - Freeform, jean x marco - Freeform, jeanmarco, snk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 16:13:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3856924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardBento/pseuds/AwkwardBento
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bump in within a coffee shop leads to a blossoming relation ship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rock Your Heart

Jean ran down the stairs of his house, grabbed the hat and sunglasses sitting by the door and put them on. He grabbed his keys and locked the door behind him as he left his house. He turned and headed up the block to the coffee shop near his house. As he was walking he saw his face in the window of the town CD shop.  
It was his week off before his tour started up, and he wanted it to be as normal as possible. No fan girls, no paparazzi, just normal guy stuff.  
As Jean entered the shop, he notice a cute, freckled, boy who looked to be his age, if not then maybe a little younger. Jean noticed that freckles seemed to be upset.  So Jean ordered his coffee and walked over.  
"What's up freckles?" Jean said sitting down, "You look upset."  
The boy looked up, and gave a friendly, but weak smile. 'Holy hell he is cute.' Was all Jean thought.  
"It's nothing, I'm sure you wouldn't care." Freckles replied.  
"Try me." Jean said, smiling.  
"Okay. I was stood up." The boy gave a sigh, "I was supposed to meet my date here and he didn't make it. So seeing that this is the 3rd time, I don't think I'll be speaking to him again."  
Jean looked at Freckles, stuck his hand out, after removing his hat and glasses, and said "I'm Jean"  
"Marco."  
Jean shook Marco's hand, it felt soft compared to his own which was callused from his guitar.  
"So you want an autograph?"  
Marco laughed, "Why?"  
"You mean, you don't know who I am?"  
"No, sorry."  
"Then let me buy you a coffee and tell you." Jean offered.  
"No, no! It's fine, I can buy mine."  
"Please, I have enough money, and I'd like to know more about you too."  
Jean flashed another cheeky grin. So Marco let him buy the Coffee.  
The two boys spent the next half an hour in the shop, talking about anything and everything. Marco learned that Jean was famous, Jean learned that Marco loved to write.  
"How fast can you run?" Jean questioned as the two were about to leave and head home. Marco just gave him a puzzled look, and when he turned his head he saw some teenage girls not but a half a block away.  
Jean grabbed Marco's hand, which made them both blush, and he started running. They ran until they arrived to Jeans house, where they both stopped to breathe, placing their hands on their knees and catching their breath.  
They went into Jean's house, and sat on his sofa.  
"Food?" Offered Jean.  
"Sure." Marco said with a smile.  
Jean made food and the two sat on the sofa, watching a movie. Jean, being the risk taker that he was, decided to move in. He caressed Marco's face, and leaned in. The two locked immediately, and kissed. Eventually, they broke the kiss. Jean and Marco both smiled widely. They kissed again, Jeans arms wrapped around Marco's neck. However, this time they were interrupted by Jean's phone. He sighed as he picked it up and answered it.  
"Hello?" His eyes went wide, "Yeah, I'm kinda busy, so can we reschedule that meeting for tomorrow?" He smiled at his own brilliance. "I don't care, make it happen." He hung up the phone, and resumed his more important meeting with Marco.


End file.
